


This Will Be (An Everlasting Love)

by Echele78



Series: Music is My Inspiration [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, Feelings, Husbands, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Intoxication, Love, M/M, Malec, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78
Summary: Alec is a little bit tipsy and confesses something to Izzy that he's been to nervous to talk to Magnus about.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Music is My Inspiration [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	This Will Be (An Everlasting Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:** In Vino Veritas - Oh boy. When someone gets drunk, a lot of truths come out.
> 
> **Musical Inspiration** \- Title taken from the Natalie Cole [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rbaoKL1Ei0c) of the same name.   
[Song Released: June 20, 1975]

Isabelle is visiting Alec and Magnus in Alicante. They’re relaxing in the living room after a wonderful meal; talking, enjoying a delicious red wine from Italy. They’ve just opened the third bottle and Izzy and Alec are tipsy.

Magnus excuses himself to the restroom. When he’s out of earshot Izzy leans towards Alec and slightly slurs, “I love Magnus so much, almost as much as you love him.”

Alec grins at her, cheeks flushed from too much wine, “I’m not sure it’s possible for anyone to love him as much as I do. You probably come the closest though. He loves you too.”

Izzy grins back at him, “And we both love you. I’m so proud of you and everything you’ve accomplished.”

Alec’s cheeks redden even further from the compliment. “Thank you Iz. That means a lot to me.”

Suddenly, Izzy looks very serious, the grin gone from her face. “Alec, I’m gonna tell you something now and I want you to listen to me.”

Alec notices the change in her demeanor. He furrows his brow as he looks to her and says, “Ok, I’m listening.”

“You’re _SO_ happy in the life you have with Magnus. You have everything I have ever wanted for you. And if I’m correct, it’s everything you have ever dreamed for yourself.” She looks to Alec expectantly, waiting for confirmation or denial.

“You’re correct.”

“I want you to have this forever.”

“I’m in this forever, Iz. Magnus is my one and only.”

“I know, but I mean _forever_, forever.”

Alec looks surprised. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, if you’ve been concerned about how your mortal family would feel if you became immortal, don’t worry. We all want that for you, if it’s what you and Magnus want for yourselves. Nothing would make us happier. Have you thought about it?”

“Of course I have.”

“Have you and Magnus talked about it?”

“No. I don’t know how to bring it up. I’m afraid he won’t want the same thing I do. I’m not sure how I would react if he said no.”

At that moment they hear Magnus clear his throat from behind them. “Why don’t you ask me now?”

Alec and Izzy whip their heads around and stare at Magnus. Izzy with a broad smile on her face and Alec with a look of shock when he asks, “How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough to know I’m not alone in my feelings.”

“Does that mean you would want to spend an immortal life with me?”

“Of course I would. It won’t be sunshine and rainbows all the time but neither is a mortal life. I can’t imagine my life after you and I don’t want to.”

Alec crosses the room and embraces Magnus. “We’ll talk about this more tomorrow, when we’re sober.” says Magnus.

Izzy squeals with delight and jumps up to hug them. “I’m so happy for you both”.

They smile at each other. “So are we.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe this is the last week of FicletInstruments. :( 
> 
> This has been so fun and the creativity of this fandom astounds me every day. Many, many thanks to [@astudyinfic](https://twitter.com/astudyinfic) and [@actuallyme](https://twitter.com/actuallyme) for organizing this and doing all the hard work. You guys are the best!!!


End file.
